Streaky Clean
Streaky Clean is the first part of the first episode in season 3 of Dexter's Laboratory. It originally aired on November 16, 2001 as part of the Cartoon Network block Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, and later worldwide as part of Dexter Goes Global on November 18, 2001. In this episode, Dexter invents a satellite to clean the stains off of his clothes, but the satellite malfunctions after colliding with another satellite. Not only does the cleaning ray remove stains, but it also removes the fabric on Dexter's clothing. Summary Dexter creates a satellite to clean stains off of his clothes, but it goes horribly wrong when Mir space station hits the satellite that Dexter created and the satellite becomes damaged, causing the fabric beneath each stain to be eliminated as well. Plot Dexter grows tired of spilling stains on himself, so he decides to build a device to keep the stains off of him, however someone falls asleep and changes the device, accidentally making it remove his clothes. Dexter tries to make it home in the nude, but encounters several troubles along the way. He hides in a mailbox, but falls out and his glasses break, obscuring his vision. He then decides to pose as a pig in mud to deceive three girls. Next, he makes it home and past his parents, but finds no clothes for him to wear, so he decides to pull a coat out of the trash, but on his way out his mom notices the stain on his coat. Appearances Characters *Dexter *Mom *Dad *Bad Boy *Boy *Mailman *Dog *Lil Girls *Hippy *Lady Trivia Notes *This is the first episode to premiere after the series' revival. *This is the first episode to air in the 21st Century. *This also marks the first new episode to air on the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays programming block. Goofs/Errors *Due to the fact the series was undergoing a transition to the new animation style, Dexter's house is not designed correctly in this episode. It has no upstairs windows on the outside of his house like it should. It would be later fixed in future episodes. *During the scene in which Dexter repeatedly clicks his pen in class, his mouth disappears for a few seconds. Production Notes *This is the first episode to use digital ink and paint. *This is also the first episode with character designs, not done by Chris Savino, but by Chris Battle, who also designed characters for AAAHH!!! Real Monsters and The Powerpuff Girls. *This is also the first episode in the series since "Last But Not Beast" and the movie "Ego Trip". *Dexter, Mom, and Dad's newer designs make their debut in this episode. Although, Dad is given a major redesign. *This is pretty much the only episode where we see Dexter changing his clothes. *This is the seventh episode where we see Dexter in his underpants. *The plot of this episode is fairly similar to the season two episode "Dexter Is Dirty" *Although this episode along with "A Dad Cartoon" and "Sole Brother" aired on 2001, they were made in the same year according to the credits. They were also the first episodes produced on 2001. Airing *This episode it's premiered on Cartoon Network's marathon "Dexter Goes Global" in worldwide on November 18, 2001. Cultural References *The title "Streaky Clean" is a pun on the phrase squeaky clean. **The episode name is a portmanteau of "streaky", referring to how Dexter ran around naked at one point in the episode, and "squeaky clean". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes Without Dee Dee Category:Episodes where Huber Elementary is present Category:2001